Sentimientos
by Neko Tsuki Uchiha
Summary: Kai sabe que está enamorado de Rei, y aunque ha ocultado sus sentimientos, lo que pasó en el Torneo con Rei y Mariah lo deja molesto, tanto que no puede ocultar más sus sentimientos por el pelinegro. ¿Qué pasara ahora? Yaoi-BoysLove- (Chico x Chico) Kai x Rei.


Pareja: Kai x Rei  
>Rating: K<br>Palabras: 5,271  
>One-Shot<br>Aclaraciones: Fanfic situado después del capítulo #16: Mi enemigo, mi amigo.  
>Diálogos que están en <em><span><strong>Negritas, Cursiva y Subrayados<strong>_: Son diálogos que Kai dijo en el capítulo.  
>Diálogos que están en <em><strong>Negritas y Cursiva<strong>_: Son diálogos que Rei y Mariah dijeron en el capítulo.  
>Diálogos que están en <em>Cursiva<em>: Son susurros  
>Lo que está entre "Paréntesis": Son pensamientos.<br>Mayor es para Kai, y menor es para Rei.  
>*Es todo*<p>

~Sentimientos~

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El torneo había sido duro pero lo habían conseguido: ¡Habían pasado al siguiente torneo!  
>Esto emocionaría y haría feliz a cualquiera, menos a cierto chico de apariencia fría, chico que en este momento se encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos de aquel lugar en dónde momentáneamente se hospedaban.<p>

Un bufido resonó por aquel pasillo vacío, mientras que el chico seguía andando a paso lento pero fuerte, ocultando que algo le molestaba, ocultándolo muy bien, pues a fin de cuentas, él nunca sonreía —o por lo menos no sin una razón de peso y orgullo—, nunca demostraba sus emociones y siempre lucía frío y fuerte; aunque debía admitir que en esta ocasión se le estaba dificultando bastante no explotar por el enojo que en lugar de calmarse, seguía creciendo en su interior.

Dio vuelta y abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con sus compañeros, azotándose la puerta por la manera tan brusca en que la abrió.

-¿Quieren darse prisa?- presionó con mirada fuerte a sus compañeros, notando la ausencia de uno en especial, cosa que agradeció, pues con ese humor que tenía y sobre todo con él, era mejor no verlo.

-¿Pero qué te pasa, Kai? Ya no hay porque presionarse, pronto estaremos en casa- dijo alegremente Tyson, sonriendo despreocupadamente, siendo casi fulminado por la mirada del chico que nombró.

-Lo que quiero es que nos vayamos ¡Ya!- respondió Kai, sin poder evitar que se notara lo molesto que estaba, lo que se recriminó mil y un veces mentalmente, por lo que sin más dio media vuelta para acortar la pregunta que sus compañeros estaban por realizarle.

-Dense prisa- finalizó el chico, cerrando la puerta tras él al salir, azotándola de nuevo, escuchando murmullos de los otros chicos.

_-¿Pero qué le pasa ahora?- murmuró Tyson un poco molesto de la conducta extraña de Kai._

_-No lo sé, bueno… No lo veo muy diferente a como normalmente es- respondió Max, mirando a su amigo._

_-Parece que hoy alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo- opinó Dizzy, siendo utilizada por Kenny._

_-Parecer ser que así es- respondió el pequeño castaño._

A estos murmullos le siguieron otros más, lo que fastidió al chico de cabellos azules, por lo que gruñó por lo bajo y se alejó de allí, caminando por entre los pasillos vacíos, apretando los puños con frustración y más molestia. Y aunque intentara calmarse, no lo conseguía, y mucho menos lo conseguiría si seguía pensando en el Torneo y en especial en cierto enfrentamiento…

_**-¿No te dije que esto pasaría? Rei está dejando que sus sentimientos por Mariah lo dominen; lo sabía…-**_

_**:/\:**_

_**-Oye, Rei... Sé que tus lealtades están divididas, pero supéralo, tus compañeros cuentan contigo ¡Despierta Rei! Debes librar la batalla con la cabeza, no con el corazón-**_

_**/:\\ /:\\ /:\\**_

_**R:-Mariah, lo has hecho verdaderamente bien hoy-**_

_**M:-Muchas Gracias, Rei, tú tampoco estuviste nada mal-**_

_**R:-Y tú me pusiste en aprietos por un momento-**_

_**M:-Tuve un buen profesor. Dime Rei, ¿Crees que alguna vez podamos salir juntos o algo así?-**_

_**R:-¡Por supuesto! Me alegra que preguntaras porque yo estaba pensando lo mismo-**_

_**M:-¡Eso es genial! Tengo que irme pero te veré después-**_

/:\\

Kai bufó por milésima vez desde aquel encuentro entre Rei y Mariah. Pero es que lo sucedido le había sacado de sus casillas; primordialmente por los estúpidos sentimientos –Así los llamaba él– que su pelinegro compañero tenía hacia la pelirosa. Esos sentimientos casi le cuestan al equipo el triunfo, así que tenía todo el derecho de odiar al chico.

Odio. Era una palabra tan fuerte, pero que definía muy bien su sentir, aunque dentro de él sabía que su odio no era hacia el pelinegro, sino a hacia la joven pelirosa. ¿Por qué odiarla? Ella no le había hecho nada… ¿O sí?

No, sí le había hecho algo, pero jamás se daría el lujo de admitírselo ni a él mismo, ni mucho menos a alguien más.  
>Y sin darse cuenta, el chico chocó con una de las causas de su molestia al dar vuelta por un pasillo.<p>

-Ten más cuidado- murmuró con molestia el chico de ojos cafés, fulminando con esos castaños orbes a su compañero, quien le miró extrañado, ya que aunque Kai era frío, le extrañaba que se comportara así; cualquiera diría que estaba de un pésimo humor.

-¿Te sucede algo, Kai?- cuestionó Rei con neutralidad, demostrando humanidad, serenidad e inclusive amistad ante su compañero, cosa que cualquier persona con un mínimo de sentido de conservación y supervivencia, no hubiera hecho, pero después de todo, el joven moreno no era un chico normal, ni su compañero tampoco.

-Nada que sea de tú interés. Ahora quítate de mi camino y termina de preparar tus cosas, luego te largas a dónde te quieras largar, y punto final de la conversación- finalizó el bicolor, extrañando aún más a su compañero, ya que al chico de ojos felinos se le hacía extraño todo este comportamiento.

-Kai, si hice algo que te ofendiera…- comenzó a disculparse el chico de ojos ámbar, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte del mayor.

-Tú presencia es una ofensa para el equipo- respondió con frialdad el ojicafe, sorprendiendo al menor, quien se puso un poco más serio.

-Sé que esto es por lo pasado en el Torneo, porque cometí el error de perder una vez ante Mariah, pero no es para que te pongas así. Después de todo: Gane, y pasamos al siguiente Torneo. No defraude a mi equipo- habló serio pero calmado Rei, siendo aún fulminado por la mirada del mayor, quien solo chasqueó la lengua y pasó a su lado sin decir nada más.

-Kai, —llamó— ¿Qué te hice para que estés así?- cuestionó extrañado el moreno, mirando como su compañero y Capitán se detenía, sin mirarle y dándole la espalda, pero bueno, era ganancia que se hubiera detenido.

-¿Por qué piensas que me hiciste algo?- preguntó el ojicafe, mirando de reojo al menor, aun notándose molestia en su mirada.

-Porque lo veo en tus ojos: Estás molesto conmigo —respondió— Así que dímelo, anda, dime que hice para molestarte así- pidió el joven chino, pues si bien él no tenía una gran amistad con Kai, tampoco quería que él le odiara y le agrediera como lo acababa de hacer.

Un bufido escapó de los labios del chico Hiwatari, mientras su mirada se posaba en el suelo frente a él, tratando de contenerse, pero solo recordar lo último que Mariah y Rei habían hablado, le hacía hervir la sangre…

**-Tuve un buen profesor. Dime Rei, ¿Crees que alguna vez podamos salir juntos o algo así?-**

**-¡Por supuesto! Me alegra que preguntaras porque yo estaba pensando lo mismo-**

**-¡Eso es genial! Tengo que irme pero te veré después-**

Otro bufido escapó de los labios del dueño de Dranzer, a la vez que apretaba los puños. Tenía un sentimiento especial muy dentro de él, sentimiento que le carcomía cada vez más y que al principio quiso ignorar, y consiguió ignorarlo durante un tiempo, pero al hacer esto, terminó dejando que ese sentimiento se instalara y creciera en su interior; y este era el resultado de aquello que sentía: No podía ver a Rei con Mariah porque ese sentimiento le inundaba de celos y odio hacia esa chica. Pero después de todo, la culpa era de él por haberse fijado en su `compañero´ de equipo.

Increíble pero cierto: Kai estaba enamorado de Rei.  
>¿Cómo había sucedido? Ni él mismo lo sabía, ni le interesaba averiguarlo, solo había sucedido y ya. La verdadera pregunta importante era: ¿Qué haría con lo que sentía? Tal vez podría seguir ignorándolo, tal vez pudiera negárselo a sí mismo hasta que terminara creyendo que no sentía nada por él, pero ambas opciones no eran del agrado de Kai, y mucho menos porque ambas significaban actos de cobardía y debilidad. Cobardía por no tener valor de aceptar lo que sentía, y debilidad porque se necesita ser fuerte para vivir con ese sentimiento aceptado. Sin duda, ignorarlo y negarlo no eran opciones para una persona con el orgullo del Hiwatari.<p>

-¿Kai?- preguntó el chico de rasgos felinos, preocupándose al ver tan ensimismado al otro chico, éste dio vuelta y le miró de frente.

Las dos miradas se encontraron con la otra, chocando fuertemente, intentando averiguar que pensaba el otro….

Kai quería saber que pensaba hacer Rei con Mariah, necesitaba saber si estaría con ella hasta el siguiente Torneo.  
>Y por otro lado…<br>Rei quería saber que era lo que tenía a Kai tan extraño con él, pues desde lo sucedido con su bestia Bit, —es decir con Driger, ya que cuando perdió a Driger, Kai se había portado… hasta cierto punto, comprensivo, lo cual desde el primer momento no notó por estar más concentrado en cómo recuperar a su bestia Bit, pero una vez que recuperó ésta— fue cuando se dio cuenta del comportamiento tan humanitario del ruso para con él, y fue allí cuando se extrañó por esto, pero le restó importancia, dejándolo de lado, pero ahora que de nuevo el chico de cabello bicolor volvía a portarse diferente con él, se ponía a pensar en que el Hiwatari solo se portaba extraño con él, y esto le confundía bastante.

-Rei, ¿A dónde irás hasta el Torneo?- cuestionó repentinamente el dueño de Dranzer, sorprendiendo y confundiendo aún más a su compañero.

-No creí que te importara a dónde voy- respondió desconfiado y aún extrañado el ojiámbar, escuchando un chasquido de lengua por parte del mayor, quien le miraba ya con más calma y tranquilidad.

Kai sabía que ya era hora de admitir de lleno sus sentimientos, y aunque eso nada tenía que ver con decírselos al causante de ellos, igual se los diría, ya que algo de él le dictaba que lo hiciera.

Sin pensar ni un segundo más, el bicolor empujó a Rei contra la pared, acorralándolo al poner sus manos en el muro, a cada lado del menor, quien estaba más que sorprendido por esta brusca y repentina acción.

-P-pero Kai ¿Q-que haces?- preguntó algo nervioso el neko, no entendiendo ni un poco de lo que le pasaba al otro chico.

-Querías saber que me pasaba ¿no? Pues te lo diré: Estoy furioso contigo, no por perder un enfrentamiento, sino por dejar ganar a Mariah por los sentimientos que tienes hacia ella. Odio que te hayas fijado en ella- respondió al fin el Hiwatari, sorprendiendo todavía más al joven chino, comenzando a darle la idea de todo lo que pasaba, idea que el chico Kon no quería aceptar.

-K-Kai, dime que… que estás jugando- pidió nervioso el poseedor de Driger, tragando saliva con algo de dificultad debido a la situación en la que estaba, o más bien, a la situación en la que su compañero le había puesto al acorralarlo así y decirle aquello.

-¿Acaso tú crees que yo bromeó?- cuestionó con total seriedad Kai, fijando sus serias pupilas castañas en las asustadas y nerviosas ámbar del menor.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio entre ambos jóvenes, ambos procesando la situación aún.  
>Kai procesando lo que acababa de hacer y Rei procesando lo que el mayor le había declarado.<p>

-Kai, ¿tú…? Eh… yo… nosotros… nosotros… tú…- el moreno titubeaba en que decir, terminando por solo decir pronombres sin coherencia, tomándose unos segundos después de aquello, dando un suspiro y poniendo en orden lo que quería decir.

-Kai, tú… yo te aprecio, pero… ambos… somos hombres… así que no… no podría fijarme en ti. A-además yo… cómo tú sabes: Siento algo por Mariah, y…- comenzó a hablar el joven chino, siendo silenciado por el mayor.

-Basta ya —acortó— No tienes porqué portarte así. No te gusto y no te gustare. Es así de fácil; no trates de suavizar las cosas que no me romperé como sí tú fueras mi mundo- señaló con frialdad Kai, sintiéndose algo mal al no ser correspondido, pues después de todo: Él otro era su primer amor, y no ser correspondido desde luego que le hacía sentirse mal, pero eso sí sería algo que no admitiría nunca.

El ojiámbar suspiró, bajando un momento la cabeza, pues sabía que a pesar de la cruda respuesta del mayor, este se sentía mal por su rechazo, pero nada podía hacer por él, solo serle sincero y eso es lo que había hecho.

-Lo siento…- murmuró apenado y culpable el Kon, no queriendo mirar a la cara a su compañero, ya que no sabía cómo debía mirarle ahora.

Por su lado, las castañas pupilas miraban fijamente al menor, mientras que el dueño de esa castaña mirada consideraba hacer algo, solo una pequeña cosa antes de dar por finalizada la conversación. Así que luego de decidirse por completo, tomó el mentón de Rei, levantándole el rostro para que el le mirara, y sin pensarlo más, lo besó con hambre en los labios, sorprendiéndolo y descolocándolo.

El pelinegro estaba perplejo ante el beso de su líder de equipo, por lo cual se quedó estático unos segundos, correspondiendo con torpeza después, siendo cómo un acto reflejo, no porque él lo quisiera, y aunque el hecho de que correspondiera sorprendió un poco al Hiwatari, este no detuvo su beso, ni lo haría.

Simple y sencillamente, los labios del bicolor se movían con hambre sobre los del menor, besándole con habilidad, probando su sabor al degustar los labios ajenos, delineándolos con su lengua, sintiendo en ese momento como Rei se removía para deshacer el beso, cosa que él no permitió, sino todo lo contrario: Mordió el labio inferior del moreno, provocándole un quejido de dolor por la fuerza con que lo hizo, aprovechando ese quejido para colar su deseosa lengua en la boca de su compañero, quien se sonrojó, removiéndose con más fuerza, por lo cual Kai apegó su cuerpo al ajeno, tomándole las muñecas y poniéndoselas arriba de la cabeza, manteniéndolo apresado para seguirlo besando.

El sonrojo en el rostro del poseedor de Driger era más que obvio, y de seguir así el rubor no cabría ya en sus mejillas, porque si bien no le gustaba Kai, admitía que le besaba de una manera que le provocaba muchas cosas agradables, y como no sería así sí besaba tan bien…  
>Su lengua se movía con habilidad en su boca, recorriéndola juguetonamente, rozando a su propia lengua, invitándola a jugar. Con pena, más de la que hubiera pensado, el menor comenzó a mover su lengua contra la ajena, rozándola y jugando con inexperiencia, iniciando una suave pero hambrienta danza, suave por el lado del menor, y hambrienta por el lado del mayor.<p>

El beso parecía no acabar, y eso era lo que quería el de pupilas café, pues sabía que ese beso sería el primero y el ultimo que tendría con su compañero, aunque estaba dudando de eso al sentir cómo era bien correspondido por el neko, quien ya hasta se había quedado quieto, cesando en su forcejeo.

Ambas bocas se comían entre ellas, y ni que decir sobre las lenguas de los jóvenes, ya que ambos músculos jugaban una pequeña batalla, debido a que por alguna extraña razón, quizás orgullo, Rei quería dominar a Kai en el beso, cosa que se le hizo interesante al mayor, pero desde luego que no dejaría que eso pasara. Sin tardar mucho, aquella lucha dio fin cuando el chico de cabellos bicolor dominaba a su compañero, sometiendo su traviesa lengua con la suya.

Poco a poco, el beso fue cediendo en velocidad, y esto debido al oxigeno que se acababa; sin pasar ni cinco segundos más, los dos chicos se separaron jadeando, momento para el cual, el Hiwatari soltó las manos de su compañero, pero no se alejó de él, manteniendo así la cercanía de sus cuerpos, cosa que ya no le agradó tanto al moreno.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!- se quejó Rei, empujando a su compañero un poco para poner distancia entre ambos, mirándolo entre molesto y apenado, mezcla divertida y tierna a ojos de Kai.

El poseedor de los ojos castaños se cruzó de brazos, afilando su mirada sobre el menor, quien se sintió algo intimidado ante aquella mirada, pero sacudió levemente la cabeza, mirándole también con fuerza.

-¿Por qué correspondiste?- cuestionó sin rodeos el dueño de Dranzer, ignorando la pregunta de su `compañero´, este se sorprendió por la pregunta de su líder de equipo, pero lejos de solo sorprenderse, se halló a si mismo haciéndose la misma pregunta mentalmente…

"¿Por qué le correspondí? Yo no siento nada por él, estoy seguro de eso. Entonces… ¡¿Por qué correspondí!?" pensaba confundido el chico Kon, mientras le enviaba una molesta mirada al mayor.

-No lo sé, tal vez porque… ¡Era mi primer beso! Tú… ¿Cómo te atreviste a…? —Gruñó— No quiero volver a hablar contigo- finalizó Rei, dando vuelta avergonzado de lo que acababa de confesar, pero seguro de que no volvería a dirigirle la palabra —por lo menos en un buen tiempo— al otro chico por lo que le hizo, pero sin poder evitar estar casi completamente sonrojado por la confesión que descuidadamente dijo.

La confesión sorprendió un poco al Hiwatari, pero de la misma forma le sacó una sonrisa:  
>¡Había robado el primer beso del neko pelinegro!<br>Eso, sin duda alguna siempre lo tendría en mente, porque fue ÉL, y no Mariah quien tomó ese primer beso.

-Así que fue tú primer beso…- susurró muy bajo el bicolor, mirando la espalda del otro chico, quien chasqueó la lengua.

-Calla, es mejor que no lo vuelvas a repetir. Ahora: Por el bien de nuestro equipo, y de nuestra… amistad, olvidaré que esto pasó- sentenció el moreno, mirando de reojo por sobre su hombro a su líder, este sonrió ladinamente al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

-Pues yo no lo olvidaré —sentenció, ganando la total atención y sorpresa del menor— Ese fue tú primer beso, por lo tanto: No pienso olvidarlo- finalizó el joven ruso, sonriendo orgulloso, dando media vuelta y yéndose del lugar, dejando en completo shock al otro chico.

-Kai —llamó, siendo ignorado— ¡Kai!- gritó el ojiámbar, mirando mal al chico que le ignoraba mientras se perdía por el pasillo.

Una rabieta escapó del chico de China, mientras apretaba sus manos en forma de puños, maldiciendo una y mil veces ese primer beso, pues sencillamente no asimilaba que había sido Kai quien se lo había dado. Pero si dejaba su rabieta/berrinche de lado, quedaba una duda en el aire: ¿Por qué correspondió aquel beso?  
>Lo único que el chico se respondía era que correspondió precisamente por ser su primer beso, es decir: Qué lo hizo por inercia. Sí, eso era… Inercia. De eso se convenció.<p>

El ojiámbar suspiró resignado, decidiendo que él sí olvidaría el `incidente´ debido a que era mejor para él y para su Capitán.  
>Decidido esto, el moreno fue a terminar de preparar sus cosas, escuchando murmullos en cuanto entró en la habitación que compartía con los demás chicos.<p>

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó al darse cuenta de que el resto de su equipo ni notó que él había entrado a la habitación por estar murmurándose cosas entre ellos.

-Nada solo hablábamos sobre nuestro alegre y tierno Jefe de equipo- respondió sarcástico Tyson, haciendo que el recién llegado tragara algo de saliva con fuerza.

-¿Y… porque hablaban de Kai?- preguntó levemente nervioso Rei, ocultando sus nervios tras una pequeña sonrisa y una neutral mirada interrogante.

-Por qué hoy le dio por estar de un humor peor del que está normalmente. Además actuaba extraño- respondió un poco molesto el poseedor de Dragoon, notándose su molestia por estar con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados.

-Ah… vaya… seguro solo quiere volver a su casa a descansar, debe ser todo- respondió el chico de rasgos felinos, extrañándose a sí mismo por haber —dentro de lo que cabe— defendido a su líder.

-Tal vez sí, pero aun así se porta algo raro- murmuró pensativo el pequeño Kenny, obteniendo la atención de todos, y a su vez, causando que el chico de china se tensara levemente, cosa que nadie notó por qué estaban más ocupados tratando de averiguar que le pasaba al mayor de todos.

-¿No lo has notado algo extraño tú, Rei?- preguntó Max a su amigo, ya que en verdad el no veía nada fuera de lo usual en Kai, pero igual era mejor que su opinión tuviera el apoyo de alguien más.

Y aunque las razones del rubio para preguntarle al de ojos ámbar, eran factibles, el chico de China se tensó aún más, imaginando que tal vez sus compañeros sabían algo o que por lo menos tenían una idea.

-Eh…No… no…. Yo lo veo muy normal…- respondió el neko, pasando saliva con pesar, caminando hacia su maleta sin terminar, dedicándose a guardar sus cosas, bajo las miradas de sus compañeros.

-Creo que solo fue una falsa alarma; Kai está bien, solo nosotros nos imaginamos cosas- dijo Max, sonriendo levemente, haciendo suspirar a Tyson y Kenny.

-Sí, creo que está bien, pero aun así… ¡Es un grosero mandón!- gritó con un molesto puchero el chico de gorra, sin darse cuenta de que alguien más acababa de entrar a la habitación.

-¿Quién es un `grosero mandón´?- cuestionó una fría voz, proveniente de detrás del pequeño grupo.

Todos los chicos se quedaron helados, comenzando con Rei, y siguiendo con Tyson.

-E-eh… eh… N-nadie- murmuró con miedo el chico Granger, pasando saliva con fuerza, volteándose a mirar a su líder con lentitud y de manera robótica, encontrándose con la fuerte e intimidante mirada del Hiwatari, comenzando a temer por su vida.

-El coche nos espera, salgan… ¡Ahora!- ordenó el de cabellos bicolor, saliendo en seguida de la habitación, no sin antes enviarle una última mirada al chico que hacía tan solo unos minutos había besado, obteniendo como respuesta, que Rei bufara bajo y desviara su mirada, sonrojándose tenuemente, cosa que de nuevo nadie notó, todos por estar concentrados en el pesado ambiente que se había creado.

-Eso… estuvo cerca. Tyson, ten más cuidado con lo que dices, no queremos que…- comenzó el rubio el regaño, pero al mirar a su amigo hiperactivo, notó que detrás de él, yacía el chico de cabellos negros, mirando el suelo algo perdido y… ruborizado, sin contar con otro detallito que el pequeño rubio ojiazul notó.

-Eh… Rei ¿Qué te pasó en la boca? Tus labios están algo rojos- preguntó inocentemente Max, obteniendo la atención de todos, dejando helado al neko y sorprendiendo un poco al Capitán del equipo, ya que Kai se había quedado tras la puerta cerrada, recargado en esta para asegurarse de que sus compañeros no tardaran más.

En la habitación el moreno comenzó a sudar frío, sin saber que decir, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil, mientras que afuera, Kai se alejaba un poco de la puerta y se asomaba en un pequeño espejo que había colgado en el pasillo, poniendo sus dedos índice y medio sobre sus labios, notando solo hasta ese momento, que sus labios estaban rojos y algo hinchados, de seguro por el fogoso beso que le dio al otro chico, y por lo mismo, este tenía sus labios de la misma forma.

-Creo que deberíamos darnos prisa antes de que venga…- comenzó a hablar Rei adentro de la habitación, siendo interrumpido por Tyson.

-¿Pero qué te pasa viejo? ¿Por qué no respondes?- preguntó intrigado el chico con gorra, mirando fijamente a su amigo, quien tragó saliva por tercera vez, no sabiendo que hacer o decir para que los tres chicos dejaran de mirarlo como lo estaban mirando.

-¡Les he dicho que se apuren!- gritó Kai al abrir la puerta de la habitación de golpe, asustando por la brusquedad a todos, inclusive al dueño de Driger.

Los tres chicos menores se taparon los oídos y se encogieron un poco en sus lugares, agachando sus cabezas en señal de miedo, momento que el Hiwatari y el Kon aprovecharon para enviarse una pequeña mirada, siendo entonces cuando el moreno comprendió que su… líder, había hecho eso para ayudarlo porque había estado escuchando todo.

-¡¿Acaso no entienden el concepto de darse prisa?!- gritó fuertemente el mayor de todos, y Rei aprovechando esto, tomó su pequeña maleta y salió del lugar.

-Yo ya estoy listo- fue lo último que dijo el neko al salir prácticamente huyendo de la habitación.

-Tienen solo DOS minutos más- recalcó el de ojos cafés, saliendo en seguida de la habitación, cerrando la puerta corrediza y caminando rápido para alcanzar al otro chico, mientras que dentro del lugar, los otros tres chicos estaban aturdidos y despavoridos, recogiendo sus cosas faltantes a velocidad luz, olvidando por completo la intriga de ¿Qué le había pasado al Kon?

Por el pasillo, se apreciaba una situación... totalmente distinta, exceptuando en el tema de la velocidad luz, ya que Rei se movía rápidamente para salir de ahí, siendo seguido de Kai que caminaba aún más rápido para alcanzarlo.

-Rei…- llamó el Jefe de equipo, tomando del brazo al menor, deteniéndolo de su olímpica carrera hacia afuera del lugar.

-¿Qué quieres, Kai?- preguntó lo más neutral posible el moreno, no queriendo darle la cara al otro chico, por lo que permanecía dándole la espalda, cosa que no le gustaba mucho al chico de Rusia, y por tanto, el mayor, aprovechando que sostenía el brazo izquierdo del menor con su mano derecha, lo jaló hacia él, juntando sus cuerpos y acercando demasiado su rostro al ajeno, provocándole un rubor considerable al Kon.

-Basta ya. —Exigió— Te dije que yo olvidaría lo que pasó- concluyó el ojiámbar, mirando con esos afilados ojos felinos a su líder, este solo sonrió ladino.

-En cambio, te dije que yo no lo olvidaría- repitió Kai, exasperando al Chino. ¿Es que acaso Kai no entendía que él no le correspondería? Ojala que lo entendiera porque no quería lastimarlo ni seguir con ese juego extraño que comenzaba a jugar el mayor.

-Es suficiente. Por el bien del equipo, y nosotros mismos: ¡Para ya!- exigió con fuerza el dueño de Driger, sin sorprender de ninguna forma al otro chico, después de todo: El joven ruso caía en cuenta de que se había enamorado de ese chico por su fuerza, valentía y firmeza en todas las situaciones que lo requerían.

Solo una pequeña sonrisa fue la respuesta del Hiwatari, ya que el chico de cabellos bicolor guardó absoluto silencio, solo sonriendo de esa forma que tan extraña le parecía al Kon, y justo cuando este estaba por decirle algo más, Kai volvió a sorprenderle besándolo, pero esta vez ya no le tomó del todo por sorpresa.

De nuevo Rei forcejeó con su Capitán, negándose al beso, ganando que el mayor le empujara contra la pared de nueva cuenta, mordiendo su labio inferior con brusquedad para que abriera la boca, cosa que hizo al quejarse por lo que en tan solo un par de segundos, ya tenía la lengua del ojicafe recorriendo su cavidad bucal, paseándose sin pudor alguno en aquel lugar.

Las manos del pelinegro se pusieron en el pecho del otro chico, empujándolo un poco, logrando con esfuerzos quitárselo de encima.

-¡Ya es suficiente, Kai!- gritó molesto pero sonrojado el chino, ganando ahora que el bicolor le tapara la boca con una mano, afilando su mirada sobre él.

-Cállate a menos que quieras que nos escuchen y se enteren de lo que pasa- murmuró Kai, quitando ya su mano de la boca del menor, este le envió una mala mirada.

-No me importa, yo no estoy haciendo nada malo. Eres tú quien no deja de acosarme- habló lo más tranquilo posible el ojiámbar, ya que de cierta forma, no quería que sus compañeros —ni nadie— se enterase de lo que su Capitán le estaba haciendo, cosa que le hizo dudar un segundo de sí mismo.

"Y no dejaré de hacerlo…" pensó el de cafés orbes, dando media vuelta para iniciar su camino hacia afuera del lugar, dejando confundido a su moreno compañero, incluso dejándole dudas que antes no tenía.

El chico de rasgos felinos dio un suspiro, rogando mentalmente porque el mayor recapacitara para que dejará de acosarlo, y sobre todo para que dejara de besarlo, ya que sentía algo extraño cada vez que el otro chico lo besaba, aunque mitad negación y mitad inocencia le hacían pensar que solo era porque ambos eran chicos, porque eso no debía ser, y porque el sentía algo hacia Mariah. Tal vez sí Kai dejaba de besarlo así, podría deshacerse de su extraño sentir, pero solo le quedaba rogar internamente.

Con paso lento, se acercó a su maleta que había quedado tirada a unos pasos de él, pues la había soltado cuando el otro chico le empujó; tomó su maleta y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, llegando en menos de unos minutos hasta la salida donde esperaba el auto-bus, y con el mismo paso, subió a este, notando que Kai ya estaba sentado en la última fila de asientos, encontrándose con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados, aparentemente pensativo.

El pelinegro negó mientras ponía su maleta en uno de los primero lugares, prefiriendo estar lejos de su líder de momento. Justo estaba por sentarse, cuando escuchó su nombre por parte del otro chico, ante lo cual le miró y al hacerlo, tomó de vuelo un pequeño objeto que le había lanzado el mayor. Cuando tuvo el objeto entre sus manos, se dio cuenta que era una paleta de caramelo sabor cereza, ante lo cual ladeó la cabeza y miró con confusión al otro chico.

Kai levantó una mano a la altura de su propio rostro, poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios, señalándole sus labios al de ojos ámbar, quien notó lo rojos que estaban los labios del mayor, por lo cual se puso una mano en los suyos propios, rozándolos con sus dedos, recordando que sus demás compañeros casi descubren lo que pasó por que sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos.

Un poco de rubor subió a las mejillas del chico Kon, mientras que al mismo tiempo, fruncía levemente el ceño, dando un bufido bajo y sentándose, abriendo la paleta y metiéndosela a la boca, comprendiendo ahora que eso era para disimular lo rojizo de sus labios y que así los demás chicos no se dieran cuenta de nada, aunque aun así le preocupaba que Kai no estuviera comiendo el mismo dulce. ¿Y sí veían sus labios? ¿Qué pasaría sí al ver al Hiwatari notaban sus hinchados labios? ¿Se darían cuenta del beso? ¿De mínimo lo sospecharían?  
>Las dudas preocupaban a Rei, aunque sus dudas fueron disipadas al ver como los tres chicos restantes entraban como estampida al autobús, temerosos de las amenazas del Capitán, lo que le llevaba a pensar que los tres menores tal vez ni siquiera miraran al bicolor por miedo a que les hiciera algo. Pensando esto, el pelinegro dio un suspiro, relajándose un poco, pero al haberse metido en sus pensamientos, no escuchó que cuando se sentó, Kai había soltado una risa suave…<p>

El poseedor de Dranzer sonreía tenuemente, sin apartar su mirada del chico con apariencia de Neko, ignorando todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, solo concentrándose en él.

"Mariah. Ella no es rival para mí. Había pensado en renunciar a ti, Rei; pero incluso eso… es un acto de cobardía que no es digno de mí, y por tanto no me lo puedo permitir. Así que prepárate, por qué no descansaré hasta que seas mío"

Fueron los decididos pensamientos del Hiwatari, mientras una media sonrisa adornaba su rostro. De momento las cosas se encontraban a su favor, pues como equipo, él pasaría mucho tiempo cerca de Rei, y juraba que ese tiempo sería suficiente, sí, suficiente para conseguirlo y conseguir que fuera de él, solo de él…

* * *

><p>_*¿FIN?*_<p>

* * *

><p>Muahaha. Desde luego que NO es el fin ^_^ este Fic lo hice como un… ¿Prólogo? Sí, es cómo un prólogo. Ya que pronto haré un FanFic que será la continuación, pero ese FanFic será con más capítulos y no sé cuándo lo vaya a tener listo ^^U Ténganme paciencia que valdrá la pena la espera. Les avisaré subiendo un aviso a este FanFic.<p>

Pues… ¿Qué más les digo? Solo una pequeña aclaración: Neko significa gato en japonés.  
>Creo que es todo.<br>¿Qué cosas no? 7w7 –sonrisa insinuante–

Bien, espero que les haya gustado el FanFic. Sí es así: Déjenme Review. Porque sí no hay Reviews no hay continuación ^_^ Lo siento, pero a las escritoras nos llena de inspiración leer Reviews, si no los hay, no hay inspiración u_u  
>Es todo, ojala que les gustará y nos estaremos leyendo gente linda.<br>Si tienen dudas déjenlas en los Reviews. Ah y sí ven alguna falta de ortografía, me dicen para corregir. Según yo no hay faltas, pero son las 2:43am y tengo sueño, así que no confío mucho en mí xD aunque leí el FanFic como 5 veces. Es todo, ahora sí…

Hasta pronto, Sayonara~


End file.
